This invention pertains to novel fungicides. With the world more dependent for food on an ever decreasing amount of cultivated land, it is necessary to develop fungicides which protect crops from fungicidal destruction.
GP No. 2,513,750 discloses 1,3,4-trisubstituted pyrazoles as herbicides.